Nightmare on elm street 2010 version
by TheLoverofNight
Summary: Though a dream can't kill you, a nightmare can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own only myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new day at Badham

I climbed out of the car as I stared at the school called the Badham Primary School. I stood there wondering if I would be able to make friends. I was wearing my blue dress, my eyes their usual dark brown and my blond hair in a ponytail. I looked up at my parents and smiled at them.

"Now don't forget to be a good girl and don't worry, you'll make friends", my mother told me as I hugged them and said goodbye. I smiled at them and I felt something on my shoulder. As I turned around I saw someone standing beside me. His hair was a dark brown, his eyes just a lighter brown than mine. He was wearing a brown hat and he was wearing a green and red sweater.

"Don't worry about your daughter, I'll take good care of her", he said to my parents. They thanked him and took off, I turned around and smiled at him. "Come and I'll show you where the others are, my name is Freddy Krueger and I'm the gardener here".

"Hi , my name is Cecilia", I told him as we neared the school doors. As we entered every head turned to us. "Everyone I would like you to meet the new girl Cecilia, now I want you to make her feel welcome since it is her first day here". After he was done I smiled at everyone and I was glad when they smiled back. I looked at the teacher and I saw that she was wearing a white dress, her light brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and her green eyes looking at me.

"Cecilia you can sit next to Nancy for now until we can find another place for you to sit", the teacher told me. I looked as she pointed to a girl with brown hair, emerald green eyes and a beautiful green dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. I sat down and I looked at as he walked away to start working in the garden. When it was recess I was so happy because I had made a few friends in class while we were learning. I was sitting under the tree watching work. I was fascinated by all the beautiful flowers that he was working on, like roses, daffodils, lavender and lilac's. As I watched him work Nancy stood in front of me and I smiled at her.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to come and draw a few pictures with me. I'm always the only one inside and I don't think has time to see my drawings". She stood there and I was thinking whether to join her or not. I stood up and walked with her back into the school to start drawing. I was thinking about my parents and I was missing them. I watched Nancy draw and I just drew anything that came to mind, but then I thought about asking her more about the school.

"Nancy, can you please tell me more about this school?", I asked her mostly out of curiosity. I watched her as she thought about what she could say so all she told me was that it was a great school. I looked around and I noticed a door leading to the basement of the school. "Nancy where does that door lead to?", I asked her as I thought about finding out what's inside.

"That's just where stays every day. He works and sleeps here", she told me as we stared at the door. I saw that she was scared for some reason, but I didn't know why. Then I heard someone come in, I turned around and saw that it was . He walked to us and sat down next to Nancy, I watched as I saw fear in her eyes when she saw .

"Hi there you two, what are you drawing", he asked us while we were still busy drawing.

"Hi , we're just drawing some flowers", I told him as I smiled at him. I looked into his eyes and something about them made me look away. Was it the way he looked at me or could it be that it was because of the way his eyes seemed to turn cold?

"Cecilia, I think we should get ready, recess is almost over", Nancy told me as I wondered why she didn't want to be near him. We got up and I started putting everything where it should be. We were going outside when stopped Nancy and quietly told her something. I saw how scared she was and when he let her go she ran outside. I just walked and thought about asking her why she's scared of him. After school when all the parents arrived I went to Nancy and asked her why she was scared of .

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now, but if you want the answers then go to the basement and find the secret cave, you'll find the answers in a box". I watched her as she went with her parents, I waved goodbye and smiled at her, hoping that I'd find the answers I was looking for. Later when I was at home I just couldn't stop thinking about what Nancy had said, but I knew that I could only look for it the next day.

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own myself.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trying to find the truth

The next morning when my parents dropped me off I saw again and again he walked me to the doors of the school. This time I went to sit near a window away from the others, not sure about how I was going to find the box when would see me going to his room in the schools basement. At recess I couldn't hold in my curiosity so I knew I just had to find that box to find out why Nancy is so afraid if him. I walked back into the school and silently tried to get into 's room without him knowing. I was about to open the door when I heard someone coming, I turned around and quickly sat down at one of the tables. When I looked at who was coming I saw that it was .

"Hi there Cecilia, what are you doing here all alone?", he asked me as he sat down next to me.

"I was just thinking about my parents that's all. I sometimes just want to be alone when I think", I told him as I noticed the way he was looking at me, as though he had just thought about something.

"Cecilia, have you seen the others today? We were playing hide and seek and now I can't seem to find them, will you help me look for them?". I smiled at him and I walked with him to find the others. Outside I looked everywhere trying to find them, but every time I found one of them they looked scared and asked me not to tell him where they were. I couldn't understand why they were scared, but I did what they asked and I didn't tell him.

"I can't seem to find them right now , what do you want me to do?", I asked him as I watched his reaction with a lot of curiosity. He was quiet for a while and I saw how angry he was for some reason, I still had to find that box.

"Why are they hiding when I toldthem to wait right here for me!", he yelled as I watched him and looked up shocked at him. _Why is he yelling? Just why does everyone fear him?, _I wondered as I saw him looking for them. He noticed me watching him the whole time and he turned to me and looked at me. "Are you sure you don't know where they are, or are you just trying to protect them", he asked me as he took my arm to ensure I can't get away from him.

"Please let me go, I don't know where they are because I can't find them", I told him in a small frightened voice as I tried to get away from him. He saw how frightened I was and he let me go, I stood there looking at him and I walked away from him.

"Wait Cecilia, come back! I didn't mean to scare you!", he yelled, but I just wanted to get away from him. The bell rang and it was time for class again. _Saved by the bell_, I thought as I walked back and sat down next to where Nancy sits. Slowly everyone was back in class and they had smiles on their faces. went to the teacher and told her that we really know how to hide, even I couldn't find them. But he saw how everyone was smiling at me as thought they were thanking me for something. I looked at him and saw him staring at me, I knew he had found out that I had lied to him when I saw him smirking. At the end of the day Nancy came to me and I asked her what was wrong.

"Don't worry, nothings wrong I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come to my house to play", she asked me. I was overjoyed that I could visit someone, but I had to ask my parents first. I asked them and they said I could if I wanted to. While I walked to her I felt something touch my shoulder, I didn't need to turn around to know that it was .

"It's good to see that you're having fun, I just wanted you to know that you're my new favorite", he whispered in my ear and left. I wondered what he meant with that, but I just went with Nancy and thought about asking her about it. Luckily for me it was a Friday and it meant that I could stay over if I wanted to.

* * *

**Please R&R, I want to know what you think of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own myself and nothing more.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleep over time

I decided to stay at her house for the night as it was getting dark.

"Just what did he say to you before we went?", Nancy asked me as I turned around to look at her.

"Well he told me that I was his new favorite now, but I still don't understand", I told her as I saw her face turn pale.

"He used to call me his favorite, but it's only a way in which he says that you're his". When she told me this I thought about asking more, but I kept quiet as it wasn't something to talk about right now. Her mother told me that I could sleep on the couch right now, because they hadn't exactly planned ahead. Nancy was to sleep in her room and I was going to sleep on the couch. Before we went to sleep we watched a movie and talked to pass the time.

"So Nancy I'm going to try and get those photo's, but it might take a while before I can get them", I told her as I thought about the school.

"Just be careful, don't let see you or it will all be for nothing". I frowned as I wondered what about the photo's could be so important. While everyone was sleeping I was wondering how I could get that box if would see me. _I wonder what he's doing right now, hopefully he hasn't found out that I tried to get whatever is inside that room._ I thought about maybe asking them to stall him in recess so that I can get in and out on time. As I fell asleep I saw everything around me change, I was in my room at home and I could see my parents were asleep as well. Suddenly I was at the school, it looked deserted only because everyone had gone home. I walked into the school and I looked around, as I walked I noticed an open door leading to 's room. _Why is it open?_, I wondered as I walked into the room. It was a bit small, but all I could see was painted walls. There wasn't a bed to sleep on or a chair to sit on, but then I saw how some paper was moving around on a tack board. I moved it away with much difficulty, but I saw a door leading to another room. I looked at it and I slowly opened it, unable to hide my curiosity. I watched as I saw his room clearly, I could see a bed, a floor mat, pictures lying on the floor and a work desk. I saw asleep at the desk, his head on his arms. There was something next to him, I walked to him and I saw that it was a glove, a glove with razor knives on it. I wanted to take it, but suddenly took my arm and held it in a tight grip.

"And just what do you think your doing?", he asked me as I tried to get away from him.

"Let me go! I just wanted to see what your room looked like!", I told him as he finally loosened his grip. I looked around trying to see what I could use to make him let me go, when I saw the box Nancy had talked about. It was close to the door, but how was I to get it when he won't let me go?

" , how did you get the razors on that glove so sharp?", I asked him as I thought about making a run for it once I have the box. He looked at the glove and he let me go as he walked to it, he put it on and turned around to me with a dark smile.

"Since you're my new favorite I think I'll mark you as mine", he said as he gave a menacing laugh. I looked at the box and the open door.

_Well nows my chance to run if I don't want to end up with scars_, I thought as I ran and grabbed the box.

"No! Come back here you little brat!", he yelled as I was just able to get out without a scratch. I ran out of the school and wondered how I could stay away from him long enough to see what the pictures were about. As I ran I suddenly woke up and looked around.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone knows by now what is to be said.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning the truth

I sat on the bed trying to calm down, my heart beating fast from all the excitement from one dream. As my heart finally slowed down I looked around and saw that Nancy was still sleeping. _I'm at least glad that I'm still alive, that was really scary. _Just as I tried climbing off the couch I felt something slightly heavy on the couch. I remembered that I had taken the box with me, but I didn't think that I would be able to take it out of my dream with me as I woke up. I was about to open it when I heard someone coming, I hid the box in my bag that I had brought with me and I quickly went to sleep. The next day when I awoke I was welcomed with the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. We quickly ate so that we won't be late for school today. While Nancy's parents were driving I thought about the box that I still had with me.

"So, Cecilia is it, how has school been for you so far", Nancy's mother asked me as I stared out the window.

"It has been great, especially now that Nancy and I are friends ", I said as I saw the school closer and closer. They stopped near the school and dropped us of, but it seemed that this time wasn't here to greet us. We went inside and sat down so that classes could start.

"Children isn't here today because someone stole one of his prized possessions and he has gone home because of his cold he got yesterday while running after the thief", the teacher told us as I paled hearing the news. _So it hadn't been just a dream, how can that be?_ I thought as I went back to work while the teacher taught us a few things in class. At recess I asked Nancy if she knew exactly what was on the photo's had taken.

"I can't really remember, he always kept the photo's hidden so that we wouldn't be able to find it", she told me as we sat under the tree for some shade from the sun. Nancy and I went in to draw a bit since we still had a few minutes of recess left. As we were drawing I drew a picture of to remember him by since it's always hard to remember the past. I sat there drawing when someone came in, I looked at Nancy before I looked to the door. In the doorway stood ! We looked at him as he smiled at us in a kind way.

"? We were told that you had a cold and that you were at home", I told him as I stared at him in surprise. He smiled at me sweetly, but as he looked at Nancy he kindly asked her if she would go play outside. She smiled at him nervously and looked at me uncertain about going, I smile at her reassuringly and told her that I would be alright. She left and said that she would see me after recess, I watched the door close behind her and suddenly gripped my arm and made sure that I couldn't get away.

"So it seems that I had a dream about you, you stole my box of photo's didn't you! When I woke up it was gone and you were the last person in the room with me. WHERE IS IT!", he yelled at me as I tried to get away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was never in that room and I don't know about any box!", I screamed as I frantically tried to get away from him. I could see his hand lifting as he wanted to hit me, but I was saved by the bell when it rang.

"I _will_ talk to you again later", he said as he finally let go. The rest of the day I stayed as far away from as possible. I couldn't understand why he didn't want me to see the photo's, but I was determined to find out what he was hiding from me.

* * *

**Please R&R, next chapters will be a bit longer. It comes from writing it on a phone the whole time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After 4 chapters I still only own myself.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Returning a box

When I got home I took my bag and went to my room to see what the pictures would tell me about . I sat down on my bed and I opened the box, inside I saw a camera and the photo's that Nancy had told me about. I slowly took the photo's out and I went through each and every one of them, I was shocked at what I found. The pictures were all of Nancy in different dresses, but all the dresses had cuts on them from the razor glove I had seen and there was blood on the floor. I finally realized why he had been keeping the photo's away from everyone, he didn't want any of the parents to find out about him abusing and hurting their children. Since Nancy was or used to be his favorite he had taken pictures only of her, but the pictures were enough for anyone to finally know what was going on. I sat on my bed horrified by what I had found, but I quickly shook away the fear that was building up inside and I thought about how I could return it if I knew that was going to be waiting for me. The only way I knew of returning the box was by going to sleep and returning it while I dream. I knew I had to be extra careful because I didn't want to end up like the others, but mostly because he would hurt me more than the others by taking photo's of me to remind him of what he had done to me. I took the box and I put all the photo's back and I closed it, wondering if I would be able to put it back without him noticing me. I took the box and held it close to me as I lay down and went to sleep, a few minutes later I was dreaming. I looked around and saw snow covering the school as I walked up to the doors and opened them quietly. I held the box tightly as I carefully went down the basement to 's room. I looked around and I saw that he wasn't in his room, but I quietly went to the bed and I put the box back where I had found it. As I stood up and looked around a second time I noticed that his glove was gone, I felt fear building up inside me as I heard a soft knocking noise behind me. I turned around and I paled when I saw him standing there at the door smiling at me.

"Hi there Cecilia, I see you returned the box I was looking for", he told me as I backed away from him while he walked closer to me. I backed up until I felt the wall behind me, I looked up terrified as I watched him raise the glove high in the air before he brought it back down. A few seconds before it got me I ran to the side, feeling the razors dig into my skin as it cut my side. I tried not to scream as I felt the pain shoot through my whole body, making it hard to run. Unfortunately for the pain was just enough to wake me up from the nightmare of being with him. I sat up in my bed as I felt the pain in my side reminding me of what he had done, I knew I had to tell the others that we have to tell our parents about it, but I wasn't sure about how our parents would all react to hearing that their children had been molested by the gardener at the preschool. I knew that I was the only one he hadn't yet touched in any way, even the cuts weren't enough to make me stand still so that he could try and touch me. I felt tears rolling down my as I thought about how I had come to like , even though he had hurt the others and had tried to hurt me I still liked him. I went into the kitchen and I looked for a bandage I could wrap around my side to keep the cuts hidden. I went back to bed and I lay down trying to think of how I can get the others to tell. The following morning I woke up feeling much better after getting a good night sleep, I got dressed and went to our car. My parents smiled at me and I told them that I have some bad news, they looked at me uncertain and I told them everything I had found out about , even the photo's he had taken of Nancy. But I told my parents not to tell them about the photo's, even if they could be used against him. We went the school and I said goodbye to them as I watched come to take me to class. He didn't seem very happy to see me, but I smiled at him and gave him a hug before going to class. It seemed to surprise him that I still like him even though he had tried to hurt me. In class I wrote on a piece of paper that everyone needs to tell their parents about what had done to them, I passed the paper on and it went from one to the other until everyone understood. They all looked at me uncertain of whether or not it would be the right choice, but they all knew it would come out eventually so they all nodded an agreement. The bell rang for recess and everyone of us got together to talk about the decision we had made, while we talked I told them that I had already told my parents and that we would be doing the right thing.

* * *

**Please R&R, and thanks for those who reviewed so far. Next chapters WILL be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Parents kill Krueger

The next day everyone of them had told their parents about and I could see that they were relieved it was all done with. I knew that it was not over yet because I had heard my parents talking with the other parents, had said that they were going to get for hurting their children. At the end of the school day when everyone had to go home I saw the parents sharing a look of certainty, I knew I had to tell my parents to let me come with them so that I could talk with and try to change him. My parents allowed me to come along as I climbed into the car and we went home. A few hours later I climbed into the car with them and the chase began, all of the parents went after in their cars. I watched as I saw him running for his life, the chase only lasted twenty minutes before was cornered in a boiler room. All the parents climbed out and I followed them.

"Krueger!", screamed.

"Come out you bastard!", one of the other men called out as he joined at the door of the boiler room.

"What do you think I did, I didn't do anything!", screamed as they tried to open the door.

"Krueger, open the fucking door!", screamed as I watched him trying to open the door. I ran to them and told them to stop. "Why did you bring your daughter with you, I told you two to come alone and you don't even know how to do that!", screamed at my parents.

"Leave my parents alone!", I screamed at as I went to the door and knocked on it. " , please let me in I really need to talk with you!", I yelled as I watched the door open up a bit. I was pulled in so quickly that I almost fell, but I was able to keep my balance as I watched tense up. " please just tell the parents what you did and just try to make up for what you have done", I told him as I saw the fear in his eyes as he realized that there was no escape.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to apologize to them for what I've done! I just want to get away that's all", he whispered to me as I heard them coming closer.

I suddenly heard screaming and I saw a gasoline bottle flying through the window, it had a piece of burning clothe in it, I screamed as it landed on the floor. saw how frightened I was and for the first time he did something good and he helped me get out of the building through one of the open windows. I looked on in horror as I heard scream as he caught on fire, when the windows exploded I screamed as I ran back to my parents. When they saw me they cried of happiness because they had thought I had been engulfed by the flames, I stood there with them and watched as came out running trying to find a place to get the fire put out.

" !", I cried as I watched him heading for the pool of water that was somewhat nearby. By the time he got there it was a bit too late, when he hit that water it was the last thing he could do before he died because of the flames. I went with all the parents and I cried when I saw his body drifting on the water.

"Don't worry now, everything is over he can't hurt you anymore", my mother told me as she watched his body drifting on the water. We all went home, but only after the other parents took care of by burying his body somewhere where no one would find it. I sat there knowing that everything would be different from now on, all of the parents would try to get their kids to forget about it by keeping any and all photo's from them.

"Mom, Dad, please promise me that no matter what you won't keep any of the photo's from me. I want to remember all of this so that I can remember how we had won, even if it was at a price", I told my parents as they looked uncertainly at me and promised that they won't hide it from me. I smiled at them as I wondered if I would ever see any of my friends again after this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own only me, myself and I.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dean's death

I was sitting at a table in the diner listening to Dean snoring as he sat there at another table behind me sleeping. I knew him from preschool, but now that we're in high school and only a few of us are together it was good knowing that I could still remember everything. It's been eleven years since we knew each other, but none of them remembered what happened eleven years back only because of their parents keeping it a secret. I watched as I saw Quentin and Jesse looking at me every now and then as they talked with their friends about the weekend. I knew that Quentin had a crush on Nancy so I had talked to him many times trying to tell him to just ask her out. I come to this diner many times to just talk with Nancy since she works here. I watched as I saw her walking past me to wake Dean up for the second time, I also saw Kris coming in. She and Jesse used to date until they broke up because of Jesse being an asshole most of the time. I heard the door open and watched Kris come in and she went to sit down opposite Dean, I knew that Jesse wouldn't be happy once he saw her with Dean. I listened to them talking while Kristen then stood up and left just for a while, I turned around and looked at Dean.

"Hey Dean, why is your hand bleeding, did you cut it or did it happen while you were sleeping", I asked him as I saw him tense up at the mention of it happening while he dreamed.

"I'm not too sure, but I keep seeing this man with a burned face in my dreams. I think he's trying to kill me", he told me as I saw him falling asleep. I watched in horror as he then stood up with the knife in his hand screaming the same thing over and over again, Kristen came just in time to see Dean holding the knife close to his throat.

"Dean let go of the knife! Dean!", she screamed as we both watched in horror how he slit his own throat, but I knew who it was that had done this. It was Freddy, I used to call him , but now I only say his name. At his funeral everyone was crying except me, because I knew that the killings were only starting. Nancy and I would be left for last since both of us were Freddy's favorite girl, only I became his favorite just as I started learning more about him. All I could hear was Dean screaming 'you're not real', I closed my eyes as the pastor prayed for Dean to be delivered from evil. As I closed my eyes I felt myself drifting of to sleep, when I opened my eyes I saw that Kris had also fallen asleep for both of us saw the little girl throwing flowers on Dean's grave before turning around. The little girl was Kris when she was younger, I watched Kris look around and she was frightened by what she saw next. On little Kris' dress was four cuts made by Freddy's razor glove, suddenly he grabbed her leg from the grave and Kris and I woke up. I sat there as I watched Kris looking scared just because of the dream, but that wasn't the only thing that seemed to bother her. Dean's family had put up a board with all of the photo's they had of him, I saw Kris looking at one picture that didn't make any sense to her. It was a picture of Dean climbing up a slide and her standing nearby, she didn't know how she could have known Dean that far back, but I understood it perfectly since I had been there. Jesse had come and walked with Kris while she tried to tell him what had happened to Dean, he didn't want to believe her when she said that someone had forced Dean to kill himself. I walked up to them and I saw Nancy also come to help Kris out, I stood there as Nancy and I told Kris that we believe her.

"You do?", she asked us as she looked hopeful, I knew I couldn't tell them about what I knew, but it wasn't necessary.

"Yes I do, I've seen -", Nancy was saying until Jesse cut her of.

"Leave her alone, you weren't there, you didn't see what happened", he told her.

"Hey Jesse! Don't put her in danger just because you don't believe", I told him as he left with Kris.

"You don't know what I've seen", Nancy said as her mother came to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Nancy, I'll see you again on Saturday", I told her as I smiled at her. As I walked past her mother I saw a look of concern in her eyes. I looked at her and smiled reassuringly to give nothing away of what I knew. That night it was hard for me to sleep knowing that Freddy was back for revenge against the parents of Springwood. At Kris' house she had gone to bed for some rest, but only to fool her mother into thinking that she was asleep. She got out of her bed and quietly went to the garage, there she took a flashlight and pulled down the stairs that lead to the attic. In the attic she looked around and found a light switch hanging from the ceiling, she pulled it and put away her flashlight once the light went on. In the attic she went to the boxes with all the photo's of her and with some of her old toys. When she took one of the boxes and opened it she saw a lot of things, a photo of her when she was younger, one of her dolls, but also something that scared her even more. She found the dress she had worn when she was little, it had been cut by four razors, her hand was shaking as the lights went out. Freddy jumped out of nowhere and pinned her to the floor.

"Remember me", he asked Kris as she woke up screaming. I stood there in the attic having seen everything, I knew that I was asleep as I watched Freddy stand up and look my way.

* * *

**Please R&R, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own only myself.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Seeing you again

He stood there watching me as I looked at him, I saw how burned his face is and I also saw the glove he still had.

"Hello Freddy, nice seeing you again", I said as he walked closer to me. He smiled darkly as he stood in front of me, his face only a few inches away from mine, I stood my ground and didn't move away.

"If it isn't little Cecilia, how you've grown, you're definitely better than before", he said as he laughed when he saw me looking away as I remembered what he would have done to me so many years ago if I hadn't told my parents. He came even closer to me and I had to back up, while I was walking back the room changed into a different one. The walls are creamy white, the bed is a single bed with beautiful white covers. I stood there in the room as I started backing up into the wall. He came closer to me and smiled darkly as I tried to get away from him, but when he held the razor glove near my face I stood still and looked at him.

"Why don't you just leave the others alone Freddy, leave Kris and the others alone", I told him as I tried not showing my fear. He laughed and I felt something other than fear growing, it was anger for what he had done to my friends.

"And what will you do if I don't leave them alone, are you going to kill me?" he asked with a grin. I knew that you couldn't kill something that's already dead, but you can still try and torture it as it can still feel pain. I smiled at him mischievously, it seemed to confuse him as I finally woke up. I knew I had to warn Jesse to look after Kris because Freddy will be trying to kill her and this time he might just get it right. I called Jesse and told him that he better get to Kris before she goes to sleep.

"And just why should I do that when she might not talk to me", he asked me as I tried staying calm.

"Just do it or do you want her to die without you having said a fucking word to her!" I screamed at him as he realized what I meant, she would die the same way Dean had if he didn't get to her. I sat awake the whole night when I suddenly heard the police roaring across the streets, sirens whaling as I watched them go by. I knew that Freddy had killed Kris, I ran out of the house and ran straight to Nancy's house knowing Jesse would go there. As I arrived at her house I saw her standing with her mother, Jesse was in a police car screaming that she knew who he was talking about. When he saw me he told me that I also knew who he was talking about, but as I watched him pass by I said that I would come visit him every single day I could. I looked to see Nancy and her mother looking at me, I turned around and left before one of them could ask me anything. The next day at school I was with Nancy in English class when I felt like sleeping since the teachers talking was putting everyone to sleep. I knew it would be a bad idea sleeping, but I couldn't hold out anymore so I fell asleep. I looked up and saw that I was the only one who fell asleep in class, but I was thankful for that because I didn't want anyone else to also get hurt right now. I looked around and saw everything turn to ashes in the room. I looked to the chalkboard only to see Freddy standing there with his back to me, I wasn't quite glad to see him.

"Well, well, look who fell asleep in class. You should know better by now", Freddy told me as he turned around and looked at me. He seemed to be pleased to see me as he got closer and closer. I had to back up right into the wall, but it wasn't enough. He still came closer until he was standing right in front of me. I stood there as I felt the four blades cut my arm, I screamed out in pain as I woke up in class. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me, I looked to Nancy and saw the horror in her eyes as she and everyone else stared at my arm.

"Cecilia, what happened!" the teacher asked me as I looked to see blood running down my arm.

"I accidentally hurt myself", I told the teacher while I stood up and went to the bathroom. As I walked out of the class I noticed a bloodied bag on the floor. _Oh great, now he wants me to see Kris all bloodied up, _I thought as I looked and saw Kris standing in the distance. I could hear her faintly calling for help, but I couldn't help her now for it was too late. I just watched her until I saw her disappear into the air around me. I went to the bathroom and washed away the worst of the blood and I tore at the waist of my shirt so that I could put it around my arm. As I was putting the material around my arm I looked at the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. I could see my face all burned up and I also saw Freddy standing there next to me in the mirror, I knew I would have ended up looking like him if he hadn't saved me from the fire. I ignored him and walked back to class just as the bell was about to ring.

_'Where are you going'_, I heard someone say.

"I'm going to class, so just stop bothering me Freddy", I said aloud so that he could hear me. When the bell rang I quickly went home for the rest of the day, but I knew he would still be after us.

* * *

**Please R&R. I'm not sure where this story will end and everything will sometimes make no sense at all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own myself**

* * *

Chapter 9: Help!

I need help with more ideas for the story, so please pm me and tell me what you think should happen next. I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, but I will try to put up the next chapter in about 2 weeks if I get the chance.

* * *

**Please read and tell me the ideas you have for the story. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own myself.**

* * *

Chapter 10: No one lives

The next day I went to find Nancy and Quentin, I needed their help in finding out how many of our friends have been killed by Freddy. I looked around school and I searched at an internet cafe, only to find them sitting at one of the tables with her crying an him hugging her. "Bad news, right?" I asked as I stepped only a few inches closer to them.  
"Yes, he killed everyone we knew, but why didn't he kill you?" Quentin asked me.  
"I don't know". Nancy then said that we should go to the preschool and try to find out what it is he wants her to find. 'No we don't have to try and find those horrible memories!' I wanted to shout.  
"Ok, but we have to do it fast because I don't know how long we can stay up without falling asleep". She stood up and we walked to Quentin's car, while we were walking I kept on wondering what to say to make them stop and turn away. 'I don't know why you saved me when you have hurt and killed the others, but thank you Freddy', I knew that even though he had saved me he would still want to hurt me too.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter, but I seem to be having writers block and I had to concentrate on exams.**


End file.
